my world
by lukas 10
Summary: this is a songfic. song: My world by SR-71 Mimi&Matt? Tai convinced Matt to sing a song for Mimi telling her how much he love her. but Mimi has a boyfriend. will she get the message? read to find out. One shot!


**Hi you there! how is it going? i really hope you like it! it's a songfinc. i never thought i would write a songfic. i kind of didn't like them at the beginning but then i heard this song and it deserved a story. now i kind of love them. hehe well, hope you like it!**

**oh and just for the record... there are three points of view but it's kinda not signalized. theres neutral when it's talke about he and she. it matt's point of view when he is thinking, remebering and talking to some one in his mind. (you) and theres mimi's, of course. **

**hope you understand it. might be a bit confusions. **

**a recomendatios... youtube this song before reading... that way you will enjoy it and understand it better. the song is my world by SR-71**

**--**

He was standing there with his band holding the microphone. The gym was all decorated. Lights illuminated them. Balloons and posters from 'school talents show' were hanging all around. How the hell did he get himself into this? Oh yeah…Tai. _The best way to get into a girl heart is with love-song._ He remembered what he said after that. _Dude, you should tell her, sing her a song and she will be yours. _Still standing there, he couldn't believe he had convinced him of doing this. Then the melody began. It was slow and filled the whole gym. The people were tired of the stupid shows of clowns and mimics. The whole gym stops talking and got up from their seats. They felt relax by the melody and silently began following it. He looked for Tai. He was standing there smiling at him. Tai wished him luck. He watched all the people who were in there but where the hell was she?

The whole stupid thing was for her and she wasn't even there! Was Tai trying to screw thing up with him or what?

_The fastest man in the world_

_Fast asleep at the wheel_

The lyrics came out from his lips. He almost didn't notice that he had already begun singing the song… _her_ song.

He wrote the song long ago… he had the song… well… actually not so long ago. Something likes 3 moths ago because three months ago she broke his heart.

_Nobody wants to be alone_

We were supposed to be best friends. You know what I mean? Tell everything and no secrets. At least that is what she makes me promise in Kindergarten. Sounds silly but how could I refuse? She was Mimi Tachikawa and she was my truly, genuine first and best girl friend ever. Talking about guys well, there's Tai but sometimes I do not know why we are friends. We have almost nothing in common just few things. And normally we can't stand each other. He always came up with a stupid idea and I always turned him down. But anyway he is always there for me like right now.

_So how did I get here?_

No one else noticed but I see her finally came in the gym, alone. She was for the first time in three months alone. Why? She approached herself to the front. Then she looked up at me.

When I looked at you

She kind of smiled at me. The first time in a long time, I kind of felt glad. Why should I felt glad? She is my best friend, right? I shouldn't be feeling glad because she smiled at me, or at least kind of smiled.

I see him starring through

After that verse she kind of frown. What the hell is wrong with her? Can't she just do something and not kind of doing it? Damn!

Awake and a smile

She wasn't there when introduce the song… so she hadn't a clue that the song is for her. Is she maybe realizing that?

Cause he is been inside of you

I'm starting to think that she is. Maybe is time her to pay for all the pain she caused me. But why the hell is she alone?

_Is he all the things you_

_C'mon Mimi you can't be serious? That's the guy? He is a total jerk?_

_No Matt, he is not a jerk. He is nice and kind. And he really knows how to treat a lady, not like you. You should be more like him!_

_What? You want me actually to be a jackass, a real asshole? Geez I though—_

_Just shut up… and for information you are being like yourself right now, not like him. You are being a real jerk!_

_Tried to change me into?_!

_Matt, don't do that… do it this way… like Nathan. It's better this way._

_Is he everything to you?_

Damn with him and damn his memory. He just remembered the day that she told him that they were dating. He almost pucked and then tried to killed himself trying to understand math. It's killing him softly the song; her standing there alone; everything right now.

He could tell that she seemed hurt. Maybe she just got the lyrics and she is realizing everything. Yeah… maybe she just sees that comparing me always with his so cool jackass of boyfriend wasn't a brilliant idea at the end. Damn that really hurts!

_Does he makes you high?_

I doubt it but as it seems, he made it in bed, once.

_Make you real?_

Why Mimi, why the fucking hell are you with him and not with me?

_Does he make cry?_

I was the only one that has always been by your side. Crying or not, I've been always there. Are you that blind that the only thing he wanted was to use you?

_Does he know the way you feel?_

Everyone could see that he is using you for god sake! He does not care about you, but I do… Mimi why don't you see?

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full_

Two arms wrapped around her waist. She was still starring at ME. Damn he was there. But why haven't she looked at him or give him a kiss? Is she maybe just concentrate in me? Is she ignoring him? Is maybe Tai right? Does a song gets into a girls heart? Does his, i suppossed stupidiest idea ever, really work?

_But in my world_

He tried to kiss her on the cheek.

_There is only you_

And she refused.

A memory just came back to me at that very moment. We were drunk at Tai's place. He was throwing a party because of the end of the exams. We were talking and then, I can't remember how but you were sitting in my lap and seconds later we were kissing. It was the most incredible and breathtaking kiss I ever had. I must thank the alcohol for that. That happened almost 13 weeks ago. A week before she told me that she was dating that asshole that now was holding her.

_I can still find the smell _

The worst thing that happened that night is that we almost had sex. But it never happened. i just walked her to the bedroom and let her sleep or after a sequence of unlimited kisses, better said, convinced her to sleep. Maybe if things turned out then different, maybe she would be with me today.

_O__n my clothes and skin_

The night after the kissed, we went out together with Tai and Sora. We hadn't talked about what happened at Tai's place but it seems that she couldn't remember it. You hug me so tight after a car almost hit you on the street while walking. I saved you and you hugged me. Then you took my hand and we walked along the path together. But for you it was just a friend thing, nothing more.

_I can still see your face_

How the hell would I forget, the time I went into my place, and I found you making out with him on my couch?! I didn't sleep for a week.

_When you are sleeping next to him_

Why I'm remembering all of this trash? I'm still looking at her, I can't unlock our eyes. Why does she has this power on me? She makes me lose myself in my thoughts and always is because of thinking about her. Does she know she can do that?

_Is he all the things you_…

_Tried to change me into?_

No…I'm not…

_Is he everything to you?_

No… he's not…

_Tell me_

Oh god, I think she knows. She looked in her face, the way her gaze change. Shit, she is not even looking at me anymore! Maybe things are going to change? Maybe she feels the same way as I do. Or maybe just she realized that her best friend ever is totally, crazily and madly in love with her, that she is going to be scared of hurting me and shit, and she would just run away from my life? Damn is this worth it? Tai I really doubt that letting her know the way I feel, might cost out friendship… what the hell I'm doing?

_Does he make you high?_

No…

_Make you real?_

No…

_Does he make cry?_

God, damn yes…

_Does he know the way you feel?_

Dunno…

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full_

_But in my world_

"Stop"

_I've had enough of fears_

"What? Mimi what's wrong?"

_You let them out_

"Stop kissing me, stop hugging me, stop being a jerk with me!"

_Now I wrapped myself around you _

"What? Mimi, I don't understand you…"

_Like a blanket full of doubt_

"Yes you do, you screwed things up and you know that… I can't do this"

_The darkness grows!_

"Mimi, please you said we could —"

"Don't'"

_The sun lights stings!_

"Don't do this. Please, Mimi…Let's try"

_He' is your everything_

"Just go…"

_Does he make you high?_

She couldn't stand to be with him anymore. Not after hearing this song… it was so true.

_Make you real?_

Matt was right, from the beginning.

_Does he make cry?_

He was always right, also there. Every time; every where. Even the time she got herself looked in her locked at 4 a.m. because she thought some one had broke into her home. He went there and stayed with her to protect her from the night.

_Does he know the way you feel?_

Why didn't she date Matt instead of the jackass of Nathan that just had been sleeping with other girls at her back? And when I mean girls, I mean little girls, from 12 and 13. He said to them that I was too old! What a pedophile! What an asshole!

_Love is all around you_

So, if Matt was so good, why didn't she? Was she scared of ruin their friendship, afraid of being rejected?

_Your universe is full_

Their have been friends ever since, how would he possibly be in love with her?

_But in my world_

Or maybe he was?

_You make me high_

Her heart stopped for a while. No, this couldn't be happening.

_You make me real_

Was this song about her? Was he telling her that he really liked her as something more than friends?

_You make cry _

She couldn't believe it. She started walking. She needed to get on the stage. She needed to know.

_Now you know the way I feel_

She was trying to reach me? I mean she is walking to the stage…

She is anymore with the jerk together, that obvious… but what is she doing? We locked eyes again. This song was for her, so I'm singing it to her.

_Love is all around you _

She reached the stairs and still looking at him, she got on stage.

_Your universe is full_

She approached him and starred at him. She was standing right in front of him. And he was lost in her eyes, so was her.

_But in my world_

She stepped closer. They were just inches apart. He was still singing. This was the last verse. And she needed to her it.

_There is only you__…_

The song ended. She didn't know how but she kissed him and throw her arms around his neck he wrapped her arms around her waist. He kissed her back and once, after the long and breathtaking kiss, he smiled and they broke the kiss. Everybody were making them lobs and shouting nice things.

"I'm sorry, you were right" she titubated.

"I know" they were still inches apart.

"He was a jerk… and you are not"

"I know" they were touching each other noses with them.

"Can you forgive me?" she said kind of hopeless. How would he forgive her... after all what she had done.

"I love you…" he told her and right the way he kissed her once more.

"…me too." said Mimi after breaking the kiss.

"Now… " he paused putting his hand on her cheek"I forgive you".

END

**Hey thanks for actually reading it. i hope you like it. **

**please review this story. **

**love, M.F.**


End file.
